All In My Mind
by MoonlightGlacier
Summary: Ichigo's mind has been invaded and everyone think he's a schizophrenic. But is he really? And it just becomes worse when the person who's invading his mind, is trying to take over his body and to top it off, he has fallen for the guy Ichigo likes. IchiHitsu.
1. Chapter 1: Another time

Hey guys^^ third story here^^(yes, I am going to count all my stories)

**Warnings:** Everyone are mean towards Ichigo in this story...I'm sorry:'( Please don't kill me!...Oh, and please pardon my bad english, and errors.

Here's the story:

* * *

Chapter 1. Another time.

* * *

Kurosaki Ichigo had orange-colored hair. His eyes were brown. He was tall. And he was handsome, but no one seemed to notice that. He was the most unwanted guy in the school, because they only saw him as the homosexual schizophrenic freak...Yes...'A homosexual schizophrenic freak'...He was gay alright...But was he really a schizophrenic?...

* * *

_"They don't understand..._

_They never will..._

_I'm not insane..._

_There really is another person in my mind..._

_I'm not a schizophrenic..._

_I'm just a normal guy...except that one little detail..."_

_A demonic laughter echoed in his mind. **"You really are pathetic"**_

_"Shut up! Just get out of my head!"_

**_"And why would I do just that? It is way too fun"_**

_"Get out!"_

_**"Arguing with yourself doesn't help"** He was laughing demonically._

_"I'm not arguing with myself! You know that!"_

_**"Yeah, but everyone else don't believe you. I'm going to take over your body soon, and when I do, you will be completely gone. Dead. Out of the world. And there just is nothing you can do about it"** The demonic laughter faded away, and there was silence in his mind._

_"He is wrong...I will do whatever I can to get him out...I have to..."_

"It is lunch time. Aren't you coming Kurosaki?" A voice, snapped the orange haired teen out of his...moment.

The orange haired teen looked up from his desk at the school. He looked up into emerald-like eyes. He knew the guy...It was one of his classmates, Hitsugaya Toshiro.

Hitsugaya Toshiro had white hair. His eyes were teal, almost jewel-like, and looked like emeralds. He used to be very little, and mistaken for a child. He'd grown a lot, but he was the head shorter than Ichigo. He was the school's most popular guy. He was the captain of the soccer team, and was very fast. He was very smart, and had great scores, better than a certain narcissistic Ishida Uryu, who claimed to be the smartest guy in the class. He was more or less every girls dream...specially when he was playing, or practicing soccer...All sweaty, and looked good in the soccer team's uniforms.

Ichigo had had a crush on him for the past school year...But why was his crush even talking to him?...No one ever talked to him...

"Are you coming or not? I'm going to leave you behind if you don't hurry up" Okay...his white haired crush maybe was a little impatient. Ichigo had no idea why his crush suddenly wanted him to join him...But he followed...

* * *

Eating their lunch on the roof, alone, sure was nice. He could enjoy the beautiful view. And he very much liked that his crush was near him. He looked at the soccer star, and couldn't help but ask. "Dont you think it is awkward sitting here with me?"

Toshiro looked at Ichigo and smiled. "Not at all"

Ichigo's eyes widened. _"Is he rally smiling to me?...The most popular guy in this ever damned school, is smiling to 'me'? I've never seen him smile before...he's cute"_ Ichigo smiled for himself. "Say..." Ichigo began. "Why are you talking to me? I mean...You're the one everyone look up to in this school...and...everyone see me as a homosexual schizophrenic freak"

Toshiro just rolled his eyes. "Because...you looked lonely" Toshiro said. "Besides, I think everyone have an inner self. An inner self that just wants to burst out and express themselves...They just want to be free...if just for a second. No matter how people look at it...there are some moments that they just do stuff they don't really can explain. Many unexplainable things are happening in the world around us...and inside of us"

Ichigo was looking at him with awe, it was like Toshiro understood him...not entirely, but a little...At least, more than anyone else did. He felt his heart grow warmer.

"Shiro-chan! I've looked all over for you!" A girl had come to the roof. She spotted Ichigo and sneered in disgust. "What in the world are you doing with that schizophrenic freak?" She jerked Toshiro away from the spot besides Ichigo. "The others are waiting for you to come Shiro-chan!" She glared at Ichigo

Toshiro sighed in annoyance. "Momo-"

He wasn't able to say more, as the brown-haired girl cut him off. "No! I don't want to hear your excuse! Everyone are waiting for you!" She was being a real pain in the ass...and the ears...She was screaming like if there was an insane teacher in her mouth, drawing her nails at a chalkboard.

Hinamori Momo had brown hair, tied into a bun. She had brown eyes. She was a little on the short side, but not too short. everyone saw her as a cute, and sweet girl. But apparently not towards everyone. She had a wierd temper...sometimes she could hold down her temper, and other times, she could flare up like a rocket. She had a major crush on Toshiro, and it showed. She was a cheerleader for the school's soccer team, with some other girls.

Ichigo didn't really like the girl...actually, he pretty much disliked the whole school. But lets just make it one at a time, right?

Toshiro sighed. "Fine, I'm coming" He looked at Ichigo. "Lets do this again some other time" Momo glared at Ichigo and took Toshiro's arm, dragging him along, out of Ichigo's sight...Ichigo sighed, then suddenly peeped up. _"Wait. Did he really mean, he wanted to eat lunch with me some other time?...That would be nice"_ He smiled for himself.

_**"Too bad she took him away. He's quite a cutie"** He was back..._

_"Go away!"_

_He only laughed evilly. **"That will be a problem, seeing as I'm trapped in your head. But don't worry, that wont be for long. I'll take over your body, then 'you'll' be the one who's gone"**_

_"You'll never take over my body!"_

_He laughed some more. **"I will not only take over your body, but I will make that cute soccer star, mine...By force if necessary"** He laughed demonically, and his laughter slowly drifted away, meaning he was gone..._

* * *

Okay I know I should be working on the story 'Childhood friends' and then go to the story 'Dragons' But I kinda had this in mind, and wrote the whole mess down...I hope you liked it^^...and now I just can't believe I have whole three stories I'm writing and none of them are complete:P

Review, please ^.^ It makes me happy

By: MoonlightGlacier.


	2. Chapter 2: Not give up

Hey'all^^ It has been a while since I made this story, eh? Well, I hope you guys like it. Here's the story:

* * *

Chapter 2. Not give up.

* * *

Ichigo was sitting in his own bedroom. He was arguing with 'himself' as everyone were looking at it.

_**"Don't be so mean Ichigo. It breaks my heart"** The voice mocked._

_"Will you get out!?" Ichigo had had enough of this guy. He just wanted him out._

_There was only heard more laughter. **"I'll just have to take over your body, then I wont bother you anymore. Then I can do what I want. Speaking of what I want. I wonder how that cute guy is doing? Wouldn't you love to find that out too? Let us spy on him"** He stated, excitedly._

_Ichigo almost hit himself when he said that. Almost. "Gaah! Just get out already! I'll fail my tests if you keep popping up! You're doing this on purpose!"_

_**"Is someone beginning to get mad?"** The person mocked some more._

_"I'm ignoring you" He tried to tune the guy out. It was to no luck._

_**"~I'm siiiiiiinging in the rain~ No wait, that wasn't right. ~I'm siiiiiiinging in your mind~"** He'd actually started to sing. The voice was really being annoying now._

_"Shut the hell up!"_

_The voice stopped the singing. **"Okay, okay. It is no fun when you're being boring. You really need to loosen up. Have some fun. It won't kill you"** The voice left._

"Finally" Ichigo exclaimed annoyed. He went back to studying as he had done before 'he' showed up. Come to think of it, was he gay too? He 'was' after all, interested in Toshiro as well. Then, of course he was. Would someone who wasn't gay, really want another guy to be his? Unlikely.

Ichigo finished to study. He was always studying harder than anyone, but never got better grades than they did. He wasn't completely hopeless in his grades, he was good enough. But the reason he was studying harder than anyone else, was because he had 'him' to completely ruin everything. He couldn't really concentrate with him around. It was actually a miracle he was in school. He shouldn't be in school, because everyone thought he was a schizophrenic. But his dad was very convincing sometimes.

Even though he hated being in school, he was glad to be able to learn more. He was glad that he could be just an ordinary student there, instead of getting help with his 'schizophrenia'. But he didn't actually hate the school, more like the other students. They liked to mock, ignore and bully him. He could handle it though. He was used to it. And he just kicked the asses of those who bullied him.

"You know, you look pathetic" Ichigo turned his head in the direction of the voice.

He was surprised to see his sister Karin stand in the doorway to his room. "Karin, how many times do I have to tell you to knock!?" He snapped.

Karin just walked further into his room. She sat on the bed. Ichigo frowned as she just ignored his complaints. But he wanted to know what his sister wanted. "What do you want?"

She lay back on the bed. "I know you like a guy from your class. And I know which one"

He was actually surprised, but he didn't show it. "So?"

Karin sat back up on his bed. "So!?" She snapped. "I know you're gay. But what the hell are you thinking!? You can't like 'that' guy! All the girls will 'hate' you! They will freaking glare at you every time you show yourself! Maybe even beat you up for it! And you can't fight back, because they are girls!" She calmed herself a bit. She stood up and walked over to the door. She turned to look at Ichigo. "Ichigo, please just promise you wont go after him. I don't want you to get hurt"

Ichigo shook his head 'no'. "Karin, I don't think I have a chance with him. Almost every girl in school likes him. I'm a guy. And I don't think he's gay" He had been nice to Ichigo at lunch break though. But that didn't mean he was interested. He was just being friendly. That was the only explanation. Unless, he had been dared to? Ichigo felt his heart sink at the thought. That could be an option as well.

"Still" Karin started. "Promise me"

Ichigo thought about it for a while. He then shook his head 'no' again. "I can't promise. But I will try to stay away from him. But I wont flee from him every time I see him"

Karin sighed. "Fine. I guess that is better than nothing" She walked out of the room and closed the door behind her.

He was a little surprised his sister cared about it. She usually wouldn't do anything to stop Ichigo from something and just let him do whatever. But, he was kinda glad she worried about him. That showed she cared about him.

But he just couldn't promise her that he wouldn't go for him. He at least wanted to be his friend. What was so wrong about being friends? Nothing, as long as the other person didn't mind either. Toshiro was friendly. He didn't hold anything against anyone. Some guys, though, were jealous of him. But if those guys told him which girl they liked, he would always try to help them.

Actually, there was one girl, Ichigo knew about, that didn't have a crush on Toshiro. That was Tatsuki, the girl bully. She was the most scary girl in the class. She was friends with Orihime, the kindest girl in the class. Orihime was the only one who actually talked friendly with Ichigo. That didn't mean she liked him, like him as a person. She was just being friendly.

Ichigo didn't really like Orihime either, she was just an actor in her kindness. He didn't like Tatsuki either and she definitely did not like Ichigo. She was the one who bullied him the most and since she was a girl, Ichigo didn't fight back.

Everyone in Ichigo's class hated him. Actually, everyone in the school did. Some more than others, but they all disliked him. He hadn't done anything to them. It was probably just because everyone wanted a victim. Everyone wanted someone to pick on. So why not the homosexual schizophrenic guy? He was different. He was helpless. He was a freak. The perfect target. And he had weird orange hair to go with it.

But Ichigo showed them in the end. He was not weak. He was actually not that different from everyone else either. He was just as human as they were. He was strong and held on. Many would have committed suicide if they were in Ichigo's place. He, however, wouldn't give up.

* * *

Well, to be honest, I had no idea how to write this chapter, so it probably sucks. But I will try to make next chapter better.

By: MoonlightGlacier.


	3. Chapter 3: Practice

Hey you all^^ Here's the story:

* * *

Chapter 3. Practice.

* * *

The school was over. Yet, every girl had gone to see Toshiro's after school, soccer practice, exept all cheerleaders, because they were somewhere else, practicing. Ichigo was there as well, but made sure not to get spotted by any of the girls. He'd promised Karin to stay out of trouble, though, this felt like he was spying on them.

"Pass the ball to Abarai!" The coach yelled. The ball was gracefully passed on until it landed at the feet of said Abarai. Renji stumbled over the ball and fell flat on the ground. The girls were all snickering. He stood up again and yelled at the girls to shut up. "That could even happen to your favorite star!"

Toshiro came over to Renji. "Abarai, stop yelling at the girls and start focusing on the game" He then turned to the girls. "I would appreciate it if you girls didn't laugh at my teammate like this. He is after all, trying his best. And he is right, it could happen to anyone, even the best" The girls giggled and blushed, but did as he said.

Ichigo admired him. He defended his teammate like this. _"Would he defend me too, if I was on the soccer team?"_

_**"Probably not. He would just use you as the ball and kick you straight into the goal"** The voice mocked._

_Ichigo hated when the voice just popped up. "Go away!"_

_The voice only laughed. **"How many times do I have to tell you I can't, before it sinks in?"**_

_"you could say it a billion times, but I still wont care! I'll get you out somehow!" Ichigo stated._

He felt a hand on his shoulder and snapped out of it. He turned to look who it was. He narrowed his eyes at the sight. "Grimmjow. What do you want now?" Grimmjow was another bully.

He was grinning. "Let's have some fun, eh?" His meaning of 'fun' was painful and bloody and a lot of bruises everywhere.

Ichigo brushed the bully's hand off his shoulder. "Another time. I'm busy watching the practice right now"

Grimmjow was still grinning. "The practice, eh? Mind if I join? I have a few things to tell that lousy coach for not letting me be on the team. He just doesn't know true talent when he sees it!" He spat. He then smirked. "But I'll get back to you afterwards. So don't get your hopes down"

Ichigo didn't say anything to that and just let the bully stay and watch with him...

* * *

When the practice was over, Grimmjow immediately went in the direction the coach was and gave him a piece of his mind. Ichigo just kept avoiding being seen by any of the girls that were rushing over to the field the stars had just been practicing on. They wanted to meet the captain, but they were all too late. He was already gone. All the girls sighed and went separate ways.

Ichigo was about to leave as well, when he heard a voice behind him. "Hey, Kurosaki can you do me a favor?" He turned to see the coach standing behind him. He must have gotten rid of Grimmjow. Where was Grimmjow anyway? Didn't he say he would be back for him? Never mind. He turned his attention back to the coach.

The coach was a teacher in the school. His name was Aizen Sousuke. He seeked only the best players. He wanted a winner team and that was no secret. He'd let Grimmjow play once, but that bully was too unruly, so he kicked him out of the team.

He wasn't sure what the coach wanted him to do, but he had to see. "What is it?"

The coach held out a headband. "Could you give this to Abarai? He forgot it and I need to clean up the field"

"Sure" Ichigo took the headband. He went over to the locker room and knocked on the door to be sure he didn't just barge in while the guys were still changing. Besides, that would be rude. And wrong for him to do. Sure he was a guy himself, but everyone knew he was gay and that was the problem.

"Who's there?" He heard a muffled voice from the other side of the door.

The voice didn't seem too kind. Ichigo wondered if he should just lay the headband on the floor in front of the door and get the hell out of there, or if he should just go ahead and say it already. "It's Kurosaki Ichigo. I'm only here to give Renji his headband" He answered.

The door opened and a big guy was standing there. "Just give it to me, I'll give it to Renji" Ichigo handed over the headband, but the guy took Ichigo's wrist instead and pulled him inside to the locker room. He was harshly sat down on a bench.

All the other guys were surrounding him. Renji stepped forth. "What were you doing with my headband, freak!? Did you steal it!?"

Ichigo didn't have time for this. "your coach gave it to me to give it back to you. You forgot it" Ichigo answered, sighing.

Renji grunted. "I don't forget my headband! I was sure i put it in my bag"

Ichigo resisted the urge to roll his eyes. "Well, maybe it fell out of your bag and the coach found it"

The guys were all coming a bit closer. "Are you even lying?" It was the big guy again.

If they didn't believe his story, that was their problem. But one thing was for sure, if these guys wanted to fight, Ichigo would fight back. These guys were strong. He probably would have been able to take them on, but not all of them at once. "It is the truth"

"Don't lie!" All the boys prepared for a fight.

"That is enough! Give the guy some room and you better thank him for bringing back your headband, Abarai" They all turned with wide eyes, to see Toshiro standing with his arms folded and an irritated frown on his face. All dressed up and ready to leave.

All the guys backed off and went back to change. Renji took back his headband. "Thank you" He mumbled and went back to change.

Ichigo was thankful Toshiro had been there to help him out. Toshiro sat down on the bench besides him. "Are you okay?" Toshiro asked.

Ichigo looked away from the guy. Something couldn't help but cross his mind _"Why is he being this kind to me? It is not fake kindness like Orihime's, I can tell"_ He looked back at Toshiro and a small smile couldn't help but form on his lips. "I'm fine"

* * *

Okay, first, I'll tell ya, I have only the faintest idea how soccer works, so I'll probably not get so much into that part (but I will try)

Second, I have less idea what a coach does, so I'm sorry if I made any mistakes with him. And by the way, Aizen wont be evil or anything in this story. He's just the coach.

By the way, I've put out a poll on my profile. Please vote. thank you^^

I hope you guys liked it^^

By: MoonlightGlacier.


	4. Chapter 4: In the park

It is a long time since I made this story, I know. Please forgive my late update, but I have two other stories to update as well. Anyway, here's the story:

* * *

Chapter 4. In the park.

* * *

Ichigo couldn't help but ask the question. "Why did you help me?"

Toshiro frowned. "It isn't fair that many people are against one single person. I know you are strong and a heck of a good fighter, but so are they. You would end up on the floor with bruises covering you"

Ichigo only looked away. "I know. But why would that bother you?"

Toshiro blew gently on Ichigo's ear to get his attention. When Ichigo looked at him surprised and a light blush on his cheeks, the captain only smiled. "You honestly don't think I can just stand back and watch when someone who hasn't done any of them anything, get beat up? Do you?"

"I guess not, since you 'did' help me" Ichigo said.

Toshiro pushed gently to Ichigo and smirked. "Hey, lighten up. It isn't every day you get help from the soccer team's captain, you know"

Ichigo was a bit surprised by the way Toshiro was being normal and acted as if they were friends. It was like he didn't have the slightest problem with him. It wasn't because he didn't like it. He liked it very much actually. It was just new to him. He didn't know how to respond to it. "Don't you feel awkward with me?" He couldn't help but ask.

Toshiro rolled his eyes. "You've asked me that question before. The answer is still the same"

"Why?"

Toshiro raised a brow. "Why?" He repeated. "I don't feel awkward with anyone else for no reason. So why would it be different with you? You are just as human as they. You're not that different from them. And neither am I. So why should it feel awkward?"

"Because I'm gay. Because I'm seen upon as a schizophrenic. How is that not different from anyone else?" Ichigo felt happy about what Toshiro had said about him not being different from anyone else, but he couldn't really believe it.

Toshiro only shook his head and looked at Ichigo "That's not different. That's just the way you are. Many others are like that too, you know. Everyone has at least one flaw. Your's is not that you are gay or schizophrenic, but that you can't accept who you are because 'others' don't accept it" He smiled. "Besides, what's so wrong about being different?"

Ichigo was a bit surprised by this. "What is your flaw then?"

Toshiro giggled. "Well, I have many. I'm impatient. I easily get annoyed. I'm a control freak and I guess there are many others, but I can't think of any right now. But at least, I can admit that I have flaws. Many will just deny it"

Ichigo thought about it for some time. He looked back at Toshiro. He smiled. "I guess you're right"

Toshiro chuckled. "Of course. I'm always right" He winked and stuck out his tongue in a teasing manner. He stood up. "I suddenly want some ice-cream. What about you? Do you want one too?" Ichigo nodded shyly. Toshiro laughed. "Come on then" He dragged Ichigo out of the locker room.

The other boys were watching as they left. The big guy went over to Renji. "That freak is stealing our captain" He did not sound pleased at all.

Renji was frowning. "You're right, Yammy. He better not harm him. Or I will make sure he gets beat up. As much as I hate to admit it, we need him. We are nothing without our captain..."

* * *

They were walking side by side in the park. They'd bought ice-cream. Ichigo looked at Toshiro. He was enjoying his ice-cream. "Do you always get someone along with you for an ice-cream?" He asked. It was a weird question, but he couldn't help but ask.

Toshiro shrugged. "I don't know. I've never thought about it. Sometimes, I ask someone to come along and other times, I go by myself. Why do you ask?"

Ichigo shrugged. "I don't know. Just curious I guess. Who do you ask to come with you when you ask someone?" Another stupid question.

Toshiro giggled. "You sure ask weird questions. But I guess Momo, Gin, Rangiku and Rukia. They often come along. And sometimes, Renji and Yammy" The captain bit down on the cold ice-cream. Ichigo's teeth hurt just by looking at it. But Toshiro seemed unaffected.

"Isn't that too cold?" He asked.

Toshiro looked at Ichigo and chuckled. "No. It's just what I needed actually. It's a hot day, so something cold is always welcome" He suddenly got distracted by something further ahead. "Oh, look. There's Gin and Rangiku. Sorry, but I have to go. I promised to meet them in the park. Thanks for coming along. See you later, Kurosaki" He ran up to the two.

Ichimaru Gin had silver-colored hair. His eyes were sky blue. He was tall. He was Toshiro's best friend. Everyone knew that. Momo would always protest, but it was the truth. He was a mysterious person. No one knew what he really had on his mind. Gin was a basketball player. The best player on the team.

Matsumoto Rangiku had orange almost blonde hair. Her eyes were pale blue. She was tall. All the guys admired her. She was the basketball team's cheerleaders' captain.

Gin and Rangiku were a couple. The hottest in the school. Everyone talked about them, when they didn't talk about Toshiro. Some people were saying, Rangiku was using Gin to get closer to Toshiro. Other meant, that Rangiku really loved Gin. It was not like Ichigo really cared, he just couldn't go anywhere without hearing the rumors being whispered between all the students in the school.

Ichigo glanced over to the three. Toshiro approached them. Rangiku gave him a bone crushing hug and Gin just laughed at them. When Rangiku was done crushing the small guy, he only gave her a half-hearted glare and then couldn't help but laugh.

Soon after, Momo and Rukia joined them. Both girls giving Toshiro a hug.

Kuchiki Rukia had black hair. Her eyes were amethyst colored. She was short. She had good grades. She was a cheerleader for the soccer team as well. She too had a crush on Toshiro. Even if it wasn't as noticeable as Momo, it was noticeable.

They all goofed around and laughed at each other.

Ichigo wished he could have friends who did things like that to him too. Just goof around and laugh. How he wished he could.

* * *

I hope you liked it^^

By: MoonlightGlacier.


	5. Chapter 5: New player

Hey!^^ It is a very long time since I last updated this story, eh? Anyway, I hope you can forgive me. Here's the story:

* * *

Chapter 5. New player.

* * *

The next day, Aizen had walked in, in the middle of class. "I need my team, now" Aizen said.

The teacher inside, was frowning at him. "And I need my students to be in my class so they wont have to rely on being soccer players the rest of their lives. That is just tragic and down right pathetic. They should learn how to use their brains as well"

"Soccer isn't only about kicking to a ball! There are both physical and mental challenges! I need them, now! We have a new player on the team and he should be trained before the big game that will take place in two weeks! I have a signed note from the principal. They are allowed to practice the rest of the school day" He gave the teacher a note.

The teacher grit his teeth. "Very well then. Abarai, Hisagi, Hitsugaya and Kira, you are excused" He didn't sound too happy about letting them go. All the mentioned boys stood up and walked over to Aizen. If only the principal wasn't so happy about soccer. Why in the world would an old fool like him, care so much about this pathetic sport?

Aizen seemed pleased. "Thank you for your generosity, mr. Kuchiki. Now off to fetch the rest of my team" They all left.

All the other students started complaining. "Point your attention back to me" The teacher ordered and went back to teaching the class, trying to ignore the irritation within himself.

Ichigo could only think of one thing. _"Who is the new player?..."_

* * *

"Coach, are you serious? Grimmjow?" Renji asked in disbelief, while looking at the guy with a disappointed look and mixed with some anger. "You know how much trouble we had with this guy"

Aizen sighed. "We need more players. Since Shiba Kaien quit, we've needed one more player"

Grimmjow was faking some innocence. "I promise, I wont hurt you again, Renji. At least, not on the field" He mocked. He looked over to Toshiro who seemed like he didn't really care if he was on the team. "looks like your captain doesn't mind though" He smirked.

Renji frowned. Yammy came to his side. "Our captain agrees with us. He just doesn't show it" Yammy lied. He knew full well, Toshiro gave everyone a chance. And a second chance. He was too kind according to them. But when he was playing soccer, it was as if no regular force could stop him...

After the usual heat up and training, they'd got another class' soccer team to play against them. After they'd played for some time, they took a short break. The coach didn't look too happy. "What was that? You only have 3 goals! And why were none of you passing to Jeagerjaques? You are a team. So, play as a team!" All the guys were just looking everywhere but the coach. He gave up. He turned to the captain. "Hitsugaya, you take over here" Even if this was only a practice game, Aizen wanted to win.

Toshiro nodded. "Yes, coach" Aizen walked away to relax some. Toshiro turned to the others. "Listen up! The coach told me to take over for him" All the guys seemed to become interested now. "I know what your problem is. You keep thinking about what happened the last time Grimmjow played. Give the guy a chance for crying out loud. It was a long time ago. Do you really want us to falter just because we got a new teammate? He's one of us now. And we never turn against one of our own"

Renji seemed to protest to that. "How can you call him one of us? Last time he played, he nearly broke my leg!" He was pointing accusingly at Grimmjow, who was smirking at him.

The captain sighed. "I know what he did to you. I was there. But we're a team again. We can't let the past get between us. We have to push it aside and move forward. It might seem impossible for you now, but we can do this. If we hold against one of our's, how do you expect us to be a team? Why do you think we are this good at what we're doing?"

Renji blinked. "Because we have you. You're the best player this school has ever had" He answered.

Toshiro's eyes widened in surprise and he was flattered. "You think so?" He shook it off. "I mean...no, that's not it. It is because we work together as a team. We've always worked together as a team. And we will keep doing so. It doesn't lie in only one player to become this good. It lies with the entire team. We need to be able to rely on everyone. So let's play as a team"

Renji stepped forth. "You're right, captain. We should let it pass. We're not getting anywhere like this. We can do this. Lets kick some butt!" He yelled out and the team seemed to have gotten the right spirit back. They went out again and got on with the game. They really had gotten over it.

Toshiro was looking at them go. He smiled sadly and sighed. "They're such fools. But I will miss them..."

* * *

When the little game was over, the score was 6-0. It was not the best they'd done, but it was enough to satisfy Aizen. Now they were running laps around the soccer field. Renji ran up to Toshiro. "Captain, I saw you and the homosexual schizophrenic freak at the park, eating ice-cream, when I was on my way home. Do you consider him a friend?"

Toshiro looked at Renji. "Why? Do you think it is wrong befriending him? He hasn't done anything to anyone who doesn't do anything to him. He seems like a nice enough guy. Why do everyone dislike him so much? I don't get it"

"He's gay. What if he gets any weird thoughts?" Renji asked.

Toshiro frowned. "Just because he's gay, doesn't mean he likes every guy he sees. You need to give people a chance. Don't judge them. get to know them first. That's only fair. Some people are not the way you expect them to be"

"But he's schizophrenic" Renji said.

Toshiro frowned even more. "I don't think that changes anything. He is a person. Kurosaki knows what's going on with him. Why would that be a problem? Schizophrenic people have a life too. It's not wrong being the way they are. How would you like it if you were in his place?"

Renji stopped running. And only watched as the others were running past him. It actually didn't bother him that he was gay or schizophrenic. But there still was something about that guy that bothered him. But what?

* * *

There you have it^^ I hope you can forgive my bad attempt of writing something to do with soccer. I really suck at it... :(

A review will always make me smile^^...unless it's a bad one...

And please vote on my poll^^

By: MoonlightGlacier.


	6. Chapter 6: Moving

Hey^^ Here's the story:

* * *

Chapter 6. Moving?

* * *

Ichigo knocked on the door to an ordinary looking house in the neighbourhood. He held a piece of paper in his hand. The door opened to reveal a short woman with golden hair, tied up in a tail. And green eyes. She smiled friendly. "Yes? What can I do for you?" She asked.

Ichigo smiled back at her. "Hi. I'm Kurosaki Ichigo, one of Toshiro's classmates. I'm just here to deliver this paper" He said.

The woman's smile widened. "Oh, you're Toshiro's classmate! That's great! Do come inside!" She pulled him inside and closed the door. Ichigo had never been invited inside to anyone of his classmate's houses before. Just being pulled inside like this, was new to him. He didn't really know how to act or what to do inside someone else's house. You can call me Yuki. Just act like you're home" Toshiro's mom told him. "Oh by the way, I'm Toshiro's mother in case you thought I was his sister" Yeah, that wouldn't have been a problem to figure out. But Ichigo just smiled and nodded. "Toshiro is in the livingroom. He's helping me pack. Just follow me" She said and led the way to the livingroom.

In the livingroom, there were dozen of boxes in all sizes. Toshiro was sitting on the floor, organizing some papers. He noticed Ichigo walking in with his mom. He was confused, but smiled. "Hey"

Ichigo waved awkwardly with his hand in response. "Uhm, why are there so many boxes here?" He asked.

"We're moving" Yuki said, with a smile on her lips.

Ichigo's eyes widened. He looked at Toshiro, who was smiling as well. "We're going to move in with my granny" Toshiro said.

Ichigo looked down. "Oh. Where does she live?" He asked.

"She lives in Seireitei. You know about it, right?" Yuki asked.

Ichigo nodded. "Yeah, I know about it" It was far away from Karakura town.

Yuki looked at the paper in Ichigo's hand. She smiled. She looked over to Toshiro. "Dear, why don't you take a break and show this handsome young man your room?"

Toshiro stood up and walked over to Ichigo. "Do you want to see my room?" He asked. Ichigo nodded. "It's this way" Toshiro said and led the way. Yuki smiled as she looked at them leave. She went back to packing some stuff.

Toshiro opened the door leading to his room, and allowed Ichigo inside. The room was a bit bigger than Ichigo's, but only a bit. There was a bed, a desk, and a closet, like there usually was in a bedroom. The walls were filled with posters of many, supposedly, famous soccer players. On the wall, above the bed, hung some gold medals from soccer games. Above the medals, was a poster, which was bigger than the rest. It was a poster of a man, with spiky white hair, and pale blue eyes. On the bottom of the poster, stood a name; Hitsugaya Ryu.

"Dad got selfish when he became a famous soccer player. He sent me the posters of all his team, and the biggest one, was of himself. Mom left him because of his big ego. But now he really has come down to earth" Toshiro said, when noticing Ichigo looking at the posters.

Ichigo looked at Toshiro. "I didn't know your dad was a soccer player. Do you play soccer because your dad does?" He asked.

Toshiro chuckled. "Everyone ask me that question, but no. That's not the reason. I play soccer because I want to"

Ichigo nodded in understanding. "Toshiro, when are you moving?" He asked. He really wanted Toshiro to stay, but he didn't have a say in this. This was between their family.

"In about two weeks. I get to play at the big game that's coming up, but right after the game, we're moving. I haven't told anyone on the team yet. Actually, the only ones who know, are the coach and the principal" Toshiro said. "And now you too"

Ichigo didn't say anything. It was silent for a while, before Ichigo looked at the paper in his hand and remembered why he was here in the first place. "I forgot. Here" He handed Toshiro the paper. "It's the homework for tomorrow. You weren't in any of the classes today because of the practice, so the teacher gave it to me to give to you, since we live in the same neighbourhood anyway"

"Thanks" Toshiro said, and took the paper. He laid the paper away. "Anyway, I said I wanted to eat lunch together at school again. Do you want to?" He asked. Ichigo nodded, dumbfounded. "Great. What about tomorrow? I can make sure Momo wont come after me like the last time" He said with a smile.

"S-sure" Ichigo stuttered, not really believing his own ears. Toshiro really had meant it when he'd said it? He felt very flattered. "But wont she be angry or something? She really doesn't like me. She calls me a freak"

Toshiro shook his head. "If you let the words get to you, people will never stop what they're doing. I know, because I was made fun of when I started in school. It's no fun, but after you've shown them you don't care what they say. It's not that simple, I know, but you have to give it a try. Who knows what will happen?"

Ichigo was surprised by that. "What!? 'You' were made fun of?"

Toshiro chuckled at the surprised expression Ichigo had on his face. "Yeah. I was way shorter than the others, and I had different hair and eyes" He said. "But I learned to just ignore it, and move on. Now I have many great friends" He smiled.

Ichigo looked at the poster hanging above the captain's bed. He couldn't help but think how lucky the guy was, having a son like Toshiro. "Your dad, is he a good player?" He asked.

Toshiro shook his head, while smiling. "No. He's an amazing player" He looked at the poster of his dad. "One day, I really would like to be as good as him. Maybe better"

_"His dad has to be really good if he's saying that. I've seen him play, and that's something I never would want to get in the way for"_ Ichigo thought to himself.

**_"Who cares about that? Didn't you get the part about him moving!? Do something about it! Geez! The other things can come second in line for crying out loud! He is going to be mine if he wants to or not!"_**

_"He's not a thing. You can't just claim him like that. And get the hell out of my mind will you!"_

**_"Fine! If you wont do anything about it, 'I' will. I'm not a wimp like you. This only shows you don't care about him at all!"_**

_"I never said I wouldn't try to do anything about it. But if he wants to move, I can't make him stay against his will"_ Ichigo told the voice, but the stupid idiot was gone before he ever started his sentence.

* * *

I hope you liked it^^

Please vote on my poll?

By: MoonlightGlacier.


	7. Chapter 7: Lunch in a tree

Hey^^ Just finished this thing, and thought I would just put out the chapter right away^^ Here's the story:

* * *

Chapter 7. Lunch in a tree.

* * *

In school, Ichigo couldn't wait for lunch break. And third period was passing by too slow. Toshiro and all the other soccer players had been allowed to practice this entire school day as well, so he hadn't needed to deliver the homework to Toshiro yesterday. But he didn't really mind it though. The effort hadn't been wasted at all. He got to see the place Toshiro lived. They had agreed on eating lunch together. And he got to know something no one else in the school knew, except from the principal and Toshiro's coach, even though it hadn't been the best thing to find out.

Ichigo was constantly looking at the clock hanging on the wall. "Come on. There's only one minute left. Come on" Ichigo looked at the teacher and then back at the clock again. "That thing just wont move!" He sat staring at the clock until a minute finally had gone by. The bell rang. "Yes! Finally!" Ichigo went spurting out of the room, with his lunch box...

* * *

Ichigo went to the soccer field. He noticed the boys were sitting on the bleachers, eating their lunch. But Toshiro wasn't with them. "Hey, Kurosaki" Ichigo looked over to his left, and saw Toshiro walking towards him. "I suppose you would like to avoid sitting on the bleachers with the rest of the team. So, would you like to sit in a tree? It's cozy" He asked.

Ichigo nodded. "Sure" They climbed up a tree, and sat on a branch. "Do you often sit in a tree and eat your lunch?" Ichigo asked.

The captain smiled. "Yeah, I actually do. It might seem weird, but here I can get away from the girls. They can be pretty annoying. Specially Momo. I don't get what they see in me anyway" He said.

Ichigo was surprised by that. "You know they like you?"

Toshiro just chuckled. "I'm not completely clueless you know. And it's kinda obvious"

Ichigo looked at Toshiro for a while. "If you know the girls like you, why don't you go out with any of them?" He asked.

The captain looked at him. He threw a piece of bread down on the ground below. Some birds were fast to fly to it and fight for it. "Look how the birds are fighting for it. And if you imagine the birds are girls. Doesn't that look scary?" Toshiro said. "There is no way I would want to be that piece of bread"

Ichigo looked at the birds tearing the little bread-piece apart to get a bite. He only saw it as some birds fighting for bread. He didn't rally understand how Toshiro thought that was scary. He looked at Toshiro. "That is only birds. How can you think that is scary?" He asked.

Toshiro chuckled at him. "Hey, if you weren't gay, or schizophrenic, I'm sure the girls would be like that over you too. You're good-looking. So I wouldn't take it so lightly if I were you"

Hearing Toshiro say that, made Ichigo blush a bit. Until he thought about what Toshiro said before, and a vein popped on his forehead. "Hey, wait! I'm not a schizophrenic!" Toshiro just laughed, and Ichigo frowned with a blush on his face at his adorable laugh. "Would you maybe like it if I called you names?"

Toshiro just kept laughing. "Sorry. I didn't mean it in a bad way" That surprised Ichigo. No one had ever said sorry to him.

He looked down with a blush on his face and smiled softly. "That's okay" He said, with a low voice.

Toshiro looked at him. "Maybe we should go back down"

"Yeah, you're right" Ichigo climbed down first, making the birds, that still were left, fly away. He looked up in the tree. Toshiro was still sitting on the branch. "Jump" He said.

Toshiro looked at him in confusion. "What?"

Ichigo reached out his arms. "Jump. Trust me. I'll catch you"

"Okay?" The captain jumped, and landed in Ichigo's arms. He looked up at him, and their faces were really close. Both blushed. They were staring straight into each other's eyes. Until Toshiro stepped away. He cleared his throat. "Uhm...I need to go back to practice"

"Uhm...yeah. I have to go back to...class" Both went their separate ways.

Neither of them were aware of a pair of grey eyes watching them...

* * *

Renji was watching as another ball flew past him into the net. He hadn't caught a single ball. He kept thinking about what he saw. How could the captain allow himself to jump down from a tree, and trusting the freak to catch him? Sure, the freak caught him, but still? He didn't like the freak. But it wasn't because he was gay or schizophrenic. He knew that. He just didn't like him. He wanted the freak to just disappear. He wanted him to leave their captain alone.

"Abarai, focus!" He snapped out of his thoughts when the coach yelled at him. They had split in two and were playing against each other. Renji had been set to protect the goal on his team. Grimmjow was getting ready to kick the ball into the net. He narrowed his eyes. He wouldn't let that bastard make it. He wouldn't let 'this' ball pass him. But when Grimmjow kicked the ball, it didn't go for the target behind Renji. He'd kicked it to his side, where Toshiro kicked it and it went flying into the net.

Renji was left dumbfounded. He had been so sure Grimmjow would have gone for the score all along. Supposedly, the bully really had learned something. To play as a team instead of hurting your teammates. His thoughts went back to what he'd seen at lunch break.

Toshiro walked over to Renji. "Abarai, you seem distracted today. Is something bothering you?" He asked.

The red-head snapped out of his thoughts and looked at him. "N-no. I..uhm...I'm fine"

Toshiro was only looking at him in suspicion. He turned to look at the coach who was sitting on the bleachers, watching them. "Coach! We need a little break!" He yelled.

Aizen only looked at his team for a while. They didn't look tired at all. But Toshiro never asked for a break, so something had to be wrong. "You get five minutes!" He yelled back.

Toshiro looked back at Renji. "I want to know what's bothering you. And don't tell me it's nothing"

* * *

Hope you liked it^^

**To Animefan:** I liked that idea. You really gave me a good idea by suggesting that. I intended to do it in this chap, but it sorta turned out this way instead. So I'm gonna do that in the next chapter^^

Anyway, would you guys want this story to have longer chapters? Please tell me if you do^^

Please vote on my poll^^

By: MoonlightGlacier.


	8. Chapter 8: Beat up

Never fear, I'm here...with another update!^^ Here's the story:

* * *

Chapter 8. Beat up.

* * *

Toshiro was waiting for Renji to tell him what was bothering him. Renji looked around, avoiding to look him in the eyes. "I...saw you with the freak at lunch break" He admitted.

Toshiro's eyes widened. "You saw us?" Renji nodded. Toshiro raised a brow. "What does that have to do with anything? Why does that bother you?"

Renji opened his mouth to say something, but closed it again, not knowing what he should say to that. He was wondering about that himself. Why did it bother him? "I don't know. I guess it's just...uhm...It looks like you like him too. What if you are going to abandon soccer because of him? How can we play without you?" Well, supposedly he'd known the reason all along. But that made him sound selfish. And there was no way he could take back the words now.

The captain was trying to fight back a laughter that was struggling to burst out. He failed. He couldn't stop laughing at what Renji said. When he'd laughed it off, he still had a smile on his face. "Sorry. That just sounds crazy. How on earth could you think I would abandon soccer?" He had to chuckle some more. "I can't believe you were worried about 'that'" He gave him a smile. "After all, I'm going to surpass my dad before I ever stop kicking to a defenceless ball"

Renji felt relieved to hear that. Soccer was the only thing he actually was somewhat good at, and really felt passion for. But he didn't get on the team because he was good at soccer like the rest of the team. He was their weakest player. And if Toshiro wasn't there to keep him in, the coach would have kicked him out of the team. If Toshiro ever left them, he was sure he would be leaving too.

If only he knew Toshiro was going to move.

"Time's up! Get back to practice!" The coach yelled.

Toshiro placed a hand on Renji's shoulder. "Don't worry" He said, before he ran after the ball. Now Renji was focusing on the game...

* * *

The bell rang. It had just been last period. Ichigo packed his stuff and walked out of the classroom, trying to be out as fast as he could. The bullies used to wait for him after school. He really hated being the freak. He had just opened the main door to the school, when he heard his 'nickname' again.

"Hey, freak. Where do you think you're going?" Three of the school's bullies walked up to him, coming from their classes.

Ichigo sighed. He hadn't been fast enough to leave. "I don't 'think' I'm going anywhere. I'm going home. That was what the last bell was for" Ichigo walked out of the door, but the bullies walked after him.

One put his hand on Ichigo's shoulder from behind to stop him. Ichigo reacted out of pure reflexes and grabbed his arm. He slung him over his shoulder. The bully ended up on the ground in front of Ichigo, yelling in pain. He hadn't really meant to do that. Now there surely was going to be a fight. And there was no way out of it. The bully stood up from the ground in an odd way because of the pain. He was actually smirking. "You shouldn't have done that, freak"

Soon, Ichigo was surrounded by bullies that had come from all directions. All the school's bullies had gathered around him. There were three girls in the bunch. Tatsuki was one. The other two were Loly and Menoly. No one really knew much about them. They were just seen as girl bullies. He didn't see Grimmjow in the bunch though. Hadn't they stopped practicing yet? Well, it didn't really matter. He had other things to think about. He would never be able to take on this many at the same time.

As soon as someone made the first move, the fight would begin, and Ichigo had to defend himself as good as he could. But there was no way he would stay on his feet for long. The first one jumped after him, but he kicked him down on the ground. A second was fast follow the first. He was sent on the ground too. They all attacked at once, and Ichigo had no time to kick them all, like he'd done to the first and second. He stood no chance...

* * *

"Man, I'm sore" Izuru whined. The school had ended for quite some time ago, but they had just been allowed to go home.

"Practicing a whole school day is really draining our energy" Shuuhei said.

"I'm going to stay in bed when I get home" Renji mumbled for himself.

"Stop whining and just take it like real men. Don't be such pushovers" Grimmjow rolled his eyes at them. Renji cast him a short glare.

Toshiro stopped in his tracks all of a sudden, making all the others look at him in confusion. He had wide eyes and was staring at something further ahead, with a scared look on his face. He ran over to it. The others were looking at each other, shrugging. They started to walk again, until they saw what it was Toshiro'd seen. They all ran over as well.

The captain dropped on his knees in front of a very beat up Ichigo. He was black and blue. And he was bloody. "Kurosaki! What happened!?" He was really worried. He got no reply. "Kurosaki!"

The rest of the team came running up to him. "Captain!"

Toshiro had no time to look at them. "Call someone! Anyone who can help! Just make it quick!"

The boys found a phone and called an ambulance. Grimmjow walked over to Toshiro. "I have an idea what might have happened to him" He said. "I got an invite to come here after school, to make the freak pay for all the times he got away from us. We were all invited to beat him up. I had practice to do, so I couldn't go"

Toshiro looked at him in disbelief. "Why do you do something like this? What's the gain? Is it really that fun to beat up someone you call a freak? Why do you call him a freak anyway? If anyone is a freak here, it's all of you"

Grimmjow didn't like to hear him say that. He grabbed his shirt collar with both hands, and lifted him up to stand. "What did you say?"

Toshiro sighed. He placed his hand loosely on Grimmjow's arm. "You're better than this, Jeagerjaques. I know you are. You've proven it on the field. You can prove it off the field too" He looked at the bloody Ichigo on the ground. "He needs friends who will stay by his side no matter who or what he is. Not bullies to beat him nearly dead because they think he's a freak"

Grimmjow grit his teeth and clenched his hands firmly around the shirt collar. Before he let go of him. He had no idea what he was thinking, but... "Fine. I'll do what I can. But one word of this to the others, and you're dead. Got it?"

Toshiro smiled. "Thanks"

The other boys came running to them. "We called an ambulance. They'll be here as fast as they can" Now all that was left to do, was wait.

The ambulance came Two men came running out of it, and started to help Ichigo immediately. They decided to take him to the hospital. They drove off. All the boys were left, watching as the ambulance went howling away. There was still blood on the ground where Ichigo had been lying earlier.

The boys were relieved to get that over with. Now they could go home, but Toshiro was still watching the way he saw the ambulance disappear off to. "Aren't you coming, captain?" They were all looking at him.

He still didn't move his gaze. "Just go on without me" He said, before he walked in the direction the ambulance had driven off to.

* * *

Hope you guys liked^^ Even though Ichigo ended up beat...

Please vote on my poll^^

By: MoonlightGlacier.


	9. Chapter 9: A change

Hey everyone^^ I'm sorry my updates are this long between each time, but I'm really struggling to get my mind set on which of my stories to write, so it might take some time before I decide(But I have decided on writing the next chapter to 'In Prison' after this)(After the stories I have in-progress, are done, I will just have to deal with writing one story at a time P.P)

Anyways, here's the story:

* * *

Chapter 9. A change.

* * *

Four people were rushing through the halls of the hospital, heading to one particular place, after having gotten the information of what had happened. One was a man with black hair. One was a woman with orange-brown hair. One was a girl with light brown hair. And the last being a girl with black hair.

The four only stopped when they reached the door they had looked for. The man opened it, eager to see if it was true his son was in there. Indeed he was there, but there was another boy in there with him, sitting on a chair besides the bed he was lying in. When he noticed them, he stood up and was about to say something.

But Karin stepped forth with wide eyes, interrupting him. "Y-you're Hitsugaya Toshiro" She said.

He nodded. "Yeah. You must be the Kurosaki family?" They all nodded. "Well, uhm...I, along with my teammates, found him. I just wanted to see if he was going to be alright. So, I should probably go now" He walked over to the door, where everyone stood.

He was about to leave, but Ichigo's dad, was fast to grab his shoulder. He looked at the man, confused. Isshin smiled mildly at him. "Why don't you stay? Don't feel obliged to leave just because we are here"

Toshiro shook his head. "I only felt obliged to see if he was okay. Now when his family is here, I know he'll be just fine, even though he has yet to wake up. I have to go, or my mom is going to get worried. I don't like it when she's worried" He left, closing the door behind him.

Masaki smiled at the closed door. "It is a good thing, there still are people who care"

Isshin nodded. He looked at his son, who was lying in the hospital bed, covered in bruises. He walked over and sat down on the chair where Toshiro had been sitting earlier. "Ichigo" He took his son's hand. "I'm going to sit here all day, son"

Masaki walked behind him, and put her hands on his shoulders. "I don't understand anyone has the heart to do something like this"

Yuzu and Karin were standing besides them, looking at Ichigo sadly...

* * *

Toshiro opened the door, and stepped inside. "Is that you, dear!?" He could hear his mom ask from the living room. She was probably packing.

"Yeah" He answered, not really sure if she'd heard him or not. He walked into the living room where he saw his mom sitting on the floor and wrapping some porcelain figures in paper and lay them carefully in one of the boxes. She had been collecting porcelain figures ever since they moved to Karakura town. He remembered his grandmother had a dozen of porcelain figures, and his mom had decided to see if she could collect more than her mother.

Yuki looked at her son and gave him that warm smile she always gave him. "Are you hungry, dear?" She asked him.

He shook his head. "Not really" He sat down beside her and helped her with wrapping up the figures.

She was looking at him in confusion. "Is something wrong? You seem quiet today"

"It's just...you know Kurosaki-"

His mother brightened up a bit, and cut off her son. "Oh! That handsome young man, who was here yesterday!? What about him?"

Toshiro sighed sadly. "Well, I and my teammates found him unconscious on the school ground today. He's in the hospital now. And I'm worried about him, mom" He said, while wrapping some more figures in paper.

Yuki had stopped packing, and was looking at Toshiro with sad eyes. "That's not good. What happened to him?"

Toshiro stopped packing too. "I think all the bullies did it. That's what Jeagerjaques told me. There was blood on the ground where he was lying. I went over to the hospital to see if he was going to be okay, but he hadn't woken up when his family came. I left then. It is better he wakes up seeing his family than me" He leaned his head on his mother's arm. "Mom...when you woke up in the hospital, seeing dad instead of your parents, how did you feel?"

Yuki got a faint blush on her cheeks, and she smiled softly. "I felt like I was the luckiest girl alive. I was always so in love with your father. And finding out he cared for me too, was the second most wonderful day in my life"

Toshiro sat up straight again, looking at his mother. "Second? What was the best?"

Yuki giggled. "The day I had you, of course" Toshiro smiled. And they went back to packing. _"I hope he wakes up soon"_ Toshiro thought to himself. Something about Ichigo, just made him feel warm inside...

* * *

The next day, they were practicing again. They had split in two again, and were playing against each other. But Toshiro was distracted. He played like usual though. He could play soccer and win dramatically, in his sleep. His being was completely in the game, even though his mind wasn't. No one could tell if something was wrong or not when he was playing, but if they tried to talk to him, they would know immediately. He just couldn't get his mind off Ichigo.

He was cut off his thoughts, when he heard a whistle. "Practice is over for today!" The coach yelled.

Toshiro stopped. Was practice already over? He looked at all the others who looked tired and almost ready to fall down to the ground, because of their sloppy legs. He wasn't tired at all. It had felt like they'd just started to play. Had he been that distracted, he lost sense of time?

"Hey, captain!" He looked over to see Renji running to him. The tattooed guy, stopped when he was close enough to talk without having to yell. "Are you going to come with us to the pizza house?" They went there a lot.

But Toshiro wasn't really in the mood for something to eat. He was worried about Ichigo. "No. I think I'm going to the hospital to visit Kurosaki"

Renji raised a brow. "Okay?" More wasn't said between them, as Renji walked away, and Toshiro went to get ready to go to the hospital...

* * *

In the hospital, Toshiro had expected Ichigo's family to be in the room where he was lying, but they weren't there. He sat on the chair, beside the bed. He looked at Ichigo, who still hadn't woke up yet. "Kurosaki, why can't I get you off my mind?" He asked in a low voice, knowing he wouldn't get an answer.

He carefully placed his hand on Ichigo's, that was lying so lifelessly on the bed. He could feel it flinch a bit by his touch. He looked at Ichigo's face. His heart began to race in surprise and some kind of fright. He hurriedly pulled back his hand and stood up from his chair, backing away a bit.

Ichigo's eyes were open wide. But they weren't the usual kind, brown eyes he'd noticed Ichigo had. They were amber. He looked the same, but it was as if a whole different person had woken up inside him. There was an entirely different feeling about him. "Who are you?" He had to ask, seeing as it couldn't be Ichigo.

The guy sat up in bed, with a wicked smile on his lips. He looked at his hands, seeming to smile more. "I'm finally free" He said. He looked at Toshiro, and his smile only grew more. "And you're here to greet me. How nice of you" He stood up from the bed and walked over to Toshiro.

The captain couldn't get his feet to move, so he was only standing on the same spot. The guy came closer to him. He was taking a closer look at him. "Yeah, Ichigo would never be able to be with you. What a sad little dream he has. But it isn't my fault he has such an unreachable dream" He put a hand on Toshiro's head, feeling the soft locks of his white hair, tickle his palm. He was smirking evilly. "But 'I' on the other hand, will get my will, whether you like it or not"

* * *

I hope ya liked it, even though it's kinda crappy^^'

Please vote on my poll.

By: MoonlightGlacier.


End file.
